Black Abyss
by ltns
Summary: Civil war is brewing in the Water tribes, The Northern Water tribe has invaded the Southern tribe & Dark Spirits are ravaging the world, and a heartbroken Korra is seeking help to restore balance, but help comes from an unexpected source, a boy arrives, banished from his world. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. Adult themes & Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Black Abyss

by LTNS

_**Disclaimer: I am not running around with millions of dollars of money, Harry Potter and related property belongs to JK Rowling and affiliates and Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra and affiliated titles belongs to Nickelodeon and it's creators and affiliates. Any original inventions and or spells or people belong to me any characters that are similar to real life people or other fan-fiction or novelizations or media portrayals are not intentional and are coincidental. **_

**A/N English is English, Avatar English is the same to readers but not to the characters, so Harry won't understand Korra speaking initially...**

**Also be aware that this story does contain, violence, and other adult themes and mentions of abuse.**

**This is my first fan-fiction story ever, I am constantly trying to improve my self in my writing skills and will fix grammar and any sentences that skips my notice, with that in mind enjoy**

_**Chapter I**_

July 1st, 1995

The night was dead, not a leaf moved nor any movement, the wind was still before it was disturbed by a sharp crack, it was if the air had vanished then came rushing back to fill the void, and a man in a dark cloak appeared with a half crazed person wearing tattered clothes holding a blue orb firmly in his grasp. The man ignored the light patter of rain and started scurrying with his quarry towards a ruined manor house sitting desolate on a hill. The man went past the muggle street sign reading, "Welcome to Little Hangleton," The man and his prisoner made their journey through the damaged gates and scurried up the manor driveway just stopping before the building's double oak doors. The man in the cloak turning to look towards the drive way, a flash of paranoia crossing his face.

_'Homenum Revelio' _The man spoke with a squeaky voice, as a pale yellow light rippled and spread like a stone thrown into a pond the light flashed around his prisoner showing the cloaked man that it was only him and the "muggle". The muggle man mumbled incoherently while the cloaked man lowered his hood to show a plump face with short stringy mousey hair and pale brown eyes and a rodent like face. The man swept into the manor pointing his wand at the crazed but blank face of his prey, giving the dark night outside another paranoid look before shutting the doors quietly. The man pointed his wand at the tattered muggle boy and said "Muggle you are to go to the cellar and stand in the corner and to protect the orb and wait for me for further instructions."

After securing his prize and moving up the manor house staircase. The man went towards the rundown study and swept into the room which had other occupants. The other occupants ceased conversing when the door opened revealing the rodent like man who walked towards his master and swept into a low bow staring at the ground shaking slightly.

"Wormtail, I am right to say that you have succeeded in your task," a cold menacing voice ordered.

Wormtail righted him self and said fearfully, "Yes my lord, I managed to get into the Department of Mysteries and found the item you had suspected to be there, I could not touch it though, I had also found out that anyone who touches an orb that it does not pertain too, will go insane, I had to Imperio a muggle and sneak them into the Department of Mysteries to make them get the orb then I got out."

The people in the room tensed a little as the figure sitting in a high-backed chair grinned about the new successful development.

"You have done well Wormtail," the voice hissed, "using a being with no magic at all, and the Ministry unable to sense a muggle to fool the Ministry sensors is not something the Department of Mysteries or Ministry of Magic would have expected, you will send this muggle and order it to hand the orb over to me now."

"Yes my lord," gushed Wormtail as he left the room to get the damaged muggle and force it to give the orb to his master.

"Lucius your report now, if you would be so kind," the voice hissed maliciously.

A man with the long pale blond hair and an aristocratic face startled from being addressed then bowed and said, "Yes my lord, as you know the Ministry and the public still believe that Dumbledore and the Potter boy is lying about your return, I have managed to slip some money to a sympathizer who works as Minister Fudge's senior undersecretary to perpetuate this."The man pauses to collect his thoughts and then said.

"The Minister is concerned about Dumbledore and is afraid that Dumbledore is attempting a coup d'état. Fudge wants to prevent this and is too afraid to openly attack or arrest Dumbledore while the old man is the Chief Warlock and a Senior Wizengamot member. They have incidentally sent the senior under-secretary to Hogwarts for the Defense against the Dark Arts post."

"Good work Lucius" the Dark Lord praised while his followers sent Lucius envious looks. The Dark Lord then moved his gaze towards the rear end of the room as the doors opened to show Wormtail pointing his wand to a teenage muggle boy in dirty and tattered clothes who was carrying a blue orb with a dazed and crazy look.

The Dark Lord then stood up and imperiously walked towards the muggle who was forced to bow by the Imperius curse and old out the orb towards the serpentine looking man, the Dark Lord took the orb and then pointed his wand and said. "Deprimo" and in a flash of purple light the man was blown to bloody bits of gore.

"You are all dismissed for now but Lucius Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed out vanishing the filthy remains striding towards his chair and waited for the rest of the Death Eaters to file out.

()()()()

Lucius stood there patiently waiting until the last Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, a newly escaped convict of Azkaban giving him a scathing look had left. He then approached his Lord and waited patiently while the Dark Lord looked at the orb.

Voldemort gazed at the mysterious orb, his ruby red eyes maliciously gazed around the ruined room taking in Lucius stiff posture before returning to look at the orb and grinned, he would find out what the prophecy finally said and make sure he would never be defeated again. Waving a privacy ward around him he then tapped the orb with his wand and the blue mist in the orb spread out and spoke with a females wispy voice...

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Spirit of the Dark approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can die while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and the spirit of Dark will be born as the seventh month dies… _

Voldemort smirked triumphantly, so Harry Potter was supposed to defeat him, he would be no challenge, until something caught his attention, "_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither die while the other survives," _It was Voldemort's then that Dark Lord paused and thought over the line, he could not be successfully defeated by any other but Harry Potter and only Harry could make sure is continued immortality and if he was removed alive and in a flash Voldemort knew how to get rid of his supposed equal permanently while ensuing his survival, and the only way that Voldemort could survive is by continuing Harry's survival. Dispelling the ward he waved Lucius forward.

"Lucius, come forward I have a task for you" the Dark Lord said, watching as the blonde Death Eater bowed and straighten himself a look of eagerness across his face.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of Potter permanently and tarnish his reputation enough to never be a beacon of hope ever again, while also getting rid of Dumbledore" Voldemort hissed gleefully, the idea swimming marvelously in his head.

"Lucius, I want you to set a trap in a busy muggle town near Surrey."

"My lord that is extremely close to the Potter boy," Lucius stated carefully

Voldemort grinned any other Death Eater would have been tortured on the spot for impertinence but he knew that Lucius Malfoy was loyal and that Lucius would never betray him.

"I know, I want you to do the following however it must be kept highly secret do this and you will be richly rewarded in the new kingdom to arise," Voldemort smirked, watching as his loyal right hand stand up straight with praise.

"The first stage will be Harry Potters disappearance from the magical world, I have a ritual in mind that can deal with Potter permanently. This will cause the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore in a frenzied search for their savior. When this Happens I will leak information that a sighting of Harry Potter was spotted in Croydon making his way to London a day after he disappears. You are to take a few discrete Death Eaters and go to Croydon near Surrey and use the Imperious on the muggle police force in the area and implant the idea that Albus Dumbledore is a terrorist carrying a bomb to Government offices in London. Implant the order to kill Albus Dumbledore and any associates on sight, raise wards to prevent magical transport, when Dumbledore realizes the wards you are to cast an avian aversion charm that will kill all birds magical and mundane with the dark ward "Aviarius Interitus."

Lucius stood there with shock and awe at what he was hearing, the plan will allow them to kill Dumbledore and take out the nasty brat in a space of a few days.

"With the world largely ignoring us and accusing Harry and Dumbledore as liars the Ministry has no real reason to believe the idea of my return to power and it will be easy to take over with no resistance."

()()()()

It was nearing dawn near ancient circle of stones, and in the circle seven naked muggles of different ages and genders stood their hands bound and feet trapped in a circle. In the outer rim the Dark Lord and his most trusted inner circle stood in ritual robes their wands pointed toward the terrified people stood, chanting an ancient ritual the "_Alio itinere mundi"_ a ritual powered by blood and sacrifice an ancient magic also involving bowl holding a flame, a bowl of water, a empty bowl to symbolize the air and a bowl for earth. The chanting grew and the elements whipped around them and flew into the sky with the power.

_Magica a tenebris hostis noster est, Angelus tenebrarum accipe hostis prophetabant._

Domine rogamus nomine seponere ac tenebris ad lucem in mundo fuit nostri.

Nostri hostes eorum, ut a Harry Potter James

inimici nostri, ut in elementis mundi, mittet angelum tenebris.

hostis noster elementis mundi, non redit

contractum sigillum ad ultimum vicissim septuplum sacrificium unum inimicum.

magia ligati, et non revertar,

ne in tenebris, ut denuo ad regnum.

The death eaters sealed the ritual casting severing curses towards the muggles. The muggles stood their horror on their faces before it went slack and their heads rolled off like puppets with cut strings, they fell and in a flash of light with the price of blood and sacrifice, the contract was completed and the demon of the dark was appeased and sent his messenger. The Dark Lord triumphant and with a vicious glee watched as the dark being rose from the ground, ice and helplessness spreading like a plague. The creature stopped its ascent and turned toward the dark lord bowed its head in acknowledgment and went after the target.

()()()()

It was July 31st 1994 and it was on this dark, stormy night at 4 Privet Drive that a boy had just gained another year to his life, this boy who was nearly a man had dark messy hair of the deepest ebony and the most brilliant green eyes that shone eerily in the light. The boy had a pale complexion and high cheek bones that was common to the most aristocratic pure bloods of Wizarding Great Britain was purple from the bruise his Uncle gave him for burning the meat the previous night. The teenager was skinny with lithe muscles from his Quidditch runs and exercises as well as the chores his family set out for him. There a fifteen year old Harry Potter lay there awake from another nightmare featuring the death of his classmate's death at the end of the horrid tournament he was forced into.

Not wanting to go back to sleep and not wanting to get dressed into his cousins former clothes of baggy jeans and too large of shirts, Harry opted to wear his white shirt from school and his black slacks and loafers and a plain black robe and a cloak. Taking a look at his clock saw that dawn was soon arriving. The storm continued out side unabated and getting worse. Harry wanted to get his half baked plan into action and get away from Privet drive and the Wizarding World, Harry could not take it anymore, he needed to get away from his callous family and away from friends who won't write back to him. With being attacked by two school teachers, a troll, a basilisk and the cherry on top his forced participation in the return of the Dark Lords rise to power, his survival instinct kicked in. If he was not safe in one of the supposed safest place in the world, and if his relatives can beat him and house elves who can pop in and out what was to stop a Pure blood family to order their elf's to go and kidnap Harry or slip poison into his food.

Harry took out his wand strapped it in his new wand holster that his godfather had given him last year in the mail. Harry always felt a heavy pang when he thought of his godfather, shaking these thoughts away. Harry also put his invisibility cloak aside ready to go. Harry then got Hedwig into her cage, put his families pensieve away and broom sticks and into the large trunk his Godfather gave to him from his family vault at Gringotts.

This type trunk was rare, the knowledge to make these trunks was lost in a purge a previous Dark Lord had initiated in the Wizarding world. This trunk had permanent expansion charm as well as innate magic touch to initiate a shrinking charm, Sirius gave this to Harry never knowing how useful that was going to be to help his best friends son escape from the Wizarding World. Sirius had also put some advanced magic books and tomes and a training dummy, a box full of dueling robes and the Black family wands.

The trunk looked like a mahogany chest, it was something you would see at the end of a bed in a place like the palace in Versailles. The trunk had two layers, the first layer was like a normal trunk. The second had a large area about forty meter square feet in a perfect square divided like a small apartment, with a ladder, the area had a bedroom with a double bed and a kitchenette, bathroom and best of all he could do magic inside, Sirius the mischief maker had quietly mentioned this to Harry the in a letter.

Harry had made a stealthy trip to Gringotts Bank and emptied his trust vault and family vault into a expansion chest, the goblins were not happy with this decision but made no move to stop after confirming his identity and magical signature. Harry now had the Potter fortune in his trunk along with the entire collection of books and spell tomes belonging to his family.

When it was all done, Harry made his way stealthily down the stairs and quietly slipped out into the back yard. Unaware of the two order members that where too busy talking to pay attention to the odd sight of rain being parted in mid air, using the cold rain and thunder to help hide the noise he was making and using the cloak to hide from everyone.

It was a couple of kilometers away from Privet drive that Harry stopped taking the invisibility cloak off and looked around finding himself near a forest near the housing estate, shrugging his shoulders Harry walked in to the forest unaware of a dark entity following him.

The forest was quiet and freezing cold, ice was forming and a horrible sense of sadness overcome Harry. He realized to late what the effects where before terror gripped him, he took out his wand and spun in a circle. Then the screams started, "Not Harry, please not my baby," a woman pleaded, "Step aside silly girl" a High pitched voice said, "No take me, just leave my baby alone," the woman sobbed and then the high pitched voice laughed and said "Avada Kedavra," Harry awoke to see the demonic visage of a Dementor like being appear and instead of taking his soul, wrapped the unconscious boy in the cloak and flew to the sky, and the last thing Harry remembered was a flash of light and pain then nothing.

()()()()

The sky was stormy and overcast lightning and thunder rolling in the distance over the sea of Azulon as a Sato speedboat literally sped through the waves with tight maneuvers, the driver of the boat was a seventeen year old girl, She had tan colored skin and had light blue eyes that shone anywhere they looked but now was wet with tears and frustration and a cute nose that fitted nice on to her slim heart shaped face with pouted lips drawn thin with anger. Her dark brown hair was up into a pony tail with the parts of her hair on either side was done into ponytails with blue clasps, The girl was wearing a blue tank top that was tight fitting show off her womanly curves and biceps.

The girl was named Korra of Tonraq and Senna, named in the Water tribe fashion, but what was most unusual to this girl was that she was the Avatar, the bridge between the mundane world and the spirit world, the only being on the planet that can bend all four elements of, fire, air, water, earth. The Avatar was to bring balance to the world and to keep it that way. Korra however was having a tough time doing this, her Uncle the ruler of the Northern Water tribe wanted to combine the Northern Water tribe and the Southern Water tribe back into one Nation with him as a ruler, his reasoning being the recent attacks of dark spirits on the Southern Water tribes.

Her uncle Unalaq said that this was because the Southern Water tribe was abandoning the old ways and not about the proper forms, and used the attack on the Water Glacial festival which used honor spirits but was just now another public festival as a reason to reunite the two ethnic groups into one nation.

When Korra found out about her fathers arrest she went to see her uncle about releasing them or trial but things went south when the southern "rebels" attacked the palace in a attempt to kidnap the chief of the Northern Tribe. Events spiraled from there and Korra and her friends Asami Sato, Bolin and her now ex-boyfriend Mako, went to Republic City to get help from the President Raiko to aid the Southern Water tribe against the Northern Invaders. Needless to say President Raiko said that the Republic cannot interfere with the internal state of affairs of the Water Nation.

What stung Korra the most was the break up with her boyfriend, Mako choosing work over of his girlfriend and stating that while he liked Korra he never loved her but loved Asami and it was Korra's fault that she had got between them in jealousy, he told her to never see him again. That was the biggest betrayal, tears flowing from her eyes.

Her heart would not stop hurting, ruthlessly pushed her tears away and then brought her thoughts back to her current goal, to seek help from the Fire Nation and to seek audience from the current Fire Lord Inara, daughter of the Previous Fire Lord Zuko.

Glancing at the map she realized the she must be reaching the outer islands that marked the borders of the Fire Nation. Korra's single minded track musings made her lose attention to her surroundings until she heard the whooshing air of an ice spear zoom past.

"What the Spirits" Korra exclaimed, glancing over her shoulders toward two figures in the distance eerily matching the speed of the boat, Korra turned the boat in to a three hundred and sixty turn to face her attackers, to her dismay it was her cousins The water Prince Desna and his sister water Princess Eska attacking her boat on ice boards.

"You took my turtle-dove Bolin away from me, you foul chicken-pig for this you will pay," Eska shouted her appearance a mess. Throwing a slab of ice towards Korra.

"What, are you crazy, stop this, I'm your bloody cousin for spirits sake and I didn't take Bolin away from you Eska if you remeber he broke up with you." Korra yelled ducking the slab.

"You're a liar Korra, you like him and so decided take him away from me," Eska screamed responding with ice daggers which Korra blocked by pulling up an ice wall.

"He is in Republic City with Varrick now, and anyway I never took him." Korra screeched.

"STOP LYING" Eska returned with another slab of ice being thrown towards Korra.

Korra melted the slab of ice, forgetting about Desna who made a sweeping motion with his arms and stuck the boat a water whip splitting it into two.

Korra was dumped into the sea, quickly getting her bearing she and made a water twister while simultaneously lashing out with air blasts that knocked Desna off his ice board, Eska dodged and responded with ice spears, Korra swept her arms in front of her still maintaining the water twister with a fire wall to melt the ice spears, and then she did four quick fire punches sending blasts of fire toward Eska while Desna reformed his ice board back.

Korra then bended the water twister higher, Desna blocked the fire punches toward his sister with a water wall which Eska then used to make water discs to disrupt the integrity of Korra's twister.

Korra felt the twister starting to fail out and with a panicked shout fell back into the ocean, not getting a breath of air she started swallowing sea water, Feeling heavy Korra was losing consciousness before the Avatar mechanism took over and her eyes flashed open and the light blue eyes glowing white.

Desna and Eska watched the spot the Korra had fallen, indifference spreading over their faces. Desna turned to his sister.

"Well sister it seems as if our task for father is done." Desna deadpanned.

"Yes, father will be pleased, the Avatar is no longer alive, it is time for us to leave." Eska replied equally serious.

Turning with her brother back toward the direction they came. They had only got a few meters away before feeling the water around them being pulled back. Desna and Eska looked at each other with confusion before realizing what was happening their face's turning to fear, hoping it was not their cousin in the Avatar State, It would be nigh impossible to defeat her.

Looking back over their shoulders they froze at the sight of the blank face of their cousin Korra with white glowing eyes emerging from the water in an air spout raising her arms above her head creating a tidal wave then bending it toward Eska and Desna. They had little time to react before being sucked into the wave pushing them miles away from Korra.

Korra felt the Avatar state recede and tiredness starting to roll over her fatigued body get her. Spotting a tropical island nearby Korra let the twister collapse letting her fall into the sea, Korra then formed her own ice board and before making her way knowing that she wasn't to far away from the island she made her way there just noticing that the stormy overcast sky was getting worse.

_**AN: I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, beware that I will not accept flames. Criticism or praise is welcome but flames will be deleted and ignored. **_

_**Here is a translation of the Ritual:**_

_**By Magic, and the dark, take our enemy, let the dark messenger, take the prophesied enemy.**_

_**We ask in the name of our lord of dark to take the son of light and banish him to a world not of our own. Take our enemy, called by those as Harry James Potter. Take our enemy to the world of elements, send the dark messenger. Take our enemy to the world of elements, never to return. We seal this contract with the ultimate sacrifice of seven lives in return to take the one enemy away. **_

_**Bound by magic, never to return, allow the dark to once more reign.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra franchise, all other inventions not related are my own design and any similarities are coincidental.**_

_**Chapter II**_

It was getting dark when a saturated Korra was violently washed up on the beach, the rain was heavy, lighting and thunder rolling in waves across the sky. The waves choppy and crashing into each other.

"Fantastic, I'm cold, wet, tired, and hungry" Korra muttered her stomach rumbling, she reaching up and pulled at the clasps holding her hair in a pony tail in her dark brown hair loose. Getting up off the beach she stretched the damp clothes sluggishly tight around her body, looking at the beach she spotted a cave entrance nearby on the beach cliff a couple of miles away, Korra wearily trudged over towards the cave for shelter.

Korra used her bending to make fire appear in her hands looking cautiously into the cave she noticed a small fire pit that looked liked it hadn't seen another person for ages, 'Perfect,' Korra thought a small smile gracing her face, using fire bending she soon had a roaring fire going. She then investigated the cave noticing how small it was.

A flash of light drew Korra's attention to the entrance and looked outside the cave entrance watching the storm picking up, the lightning was getting more frequent and the waves crashing on to the beach violently. Korra was glad the cave was too high for the water to reach.

A cold breeze swept into the cave around Korra sending her to shiver and her teeth clatter realizing that her top and pants were saturated. With a nervous glance around to make sure no one was looking Korra stripped down to her white straps to support her breasts and wraps for her nether regions, glad that it wasn't that time of the seasonal month.

_**WARNING GRAPHIC SCENCE**_

Using Earth bending Korra made a shelf to hang her clothes. "Hopefully no one will come into the cave" Korra said nervously, an embarrassed blush crossing her face. On the middle of her back was a nasty scar reaching up toward the tip of her shoulder blades to the tip of her bottom that could not be healed, even with water healing.

Flash Back

Korra was seven when it happened it was done by an insane fire bender cultist who broke into the compound to torture her into the Avatar state with the aim kill her and end the Avatar Cycle. He blamed the Avatar for the supposed decline of supremacy of the Fire Nation after the resolution of the Hundred Year War by Avatar Aang and the then Prince Zuko of Agni the Prince of the Fire Nation. The Cultist of Ozai had stealthily made his way into her room, bound her body with ropes and gagged her before he ripped off her night dress forcing her to be naked then proceeded to hit her with fire whips on her back.

Korra had screamed into the gag when the first lash hit her flawless back, tears running down her face as he continued to fire whip her. He got bored with this and then made his hand into a fire glove and then branded his hand on her right arm. Korra passed out with the pain and awoke when he slapped her awake. "Wake up, Stupid Girl, Some Avatar you are how you managed to bring down the Fire Nation is astounding, my Grandfather was executed on supposed war crimes of hanging every earth bending scum. I am going to force you into the Avatar state and when you do I will kill you," The cultist raved spitting in her now bruised face. Picking up her broken body he then threw her against the wall.

The bound Korra slid down the wall in a crumpled mess and curled into her self as the man pulled out a knife. The man was thrown to the ground as her bedroom door burst open to show an angry Waterbending Master. Katara took in the room and noticed the filthy man dressed in rags getting up from the floor and tried to make his way over to her terrified and sobbing charge.

Katara reached with an in ice whip and bound the man. The man used fire bending to melt the ice away but Katara then used the full moon outside and blood bent him into unconsciousness, handing the cultist over to the White Lotus Guards now entering the room for them to take him to a cell.

Katara approached the terrified and sobbing Korra and took her to a healing hut. The wounds were too deep and extensive and Korra would forever have a scared back with white lines horribly crossing in different directions as well as a permanent red hand print on her upper right arm.

End of Flashback

It was because of this event that Korra never changed clothes in front of anyone, especially her arm band she always felt vulnerable and ashamed when she changed clothes afraid of what people will think of her. This event traumatized Korra and scarred her physically and mentally to the point that she never wanted to go to far in her first romantic relationship.

It had frustrated Mako who wanted more in his relationship with Korra. But Korra was content with just kissing and cuddling. She never wanted to be vulnerable ever again, especially when her ex-boyfriend was a fire bender. It was dark when Korra eventually fell asleep curled up near the fire.

()()()()

Korra woke up from her sleep shivering and cold her bare stomach, arms and legs blue, looking at the fire pit, 'Great the fire went out,' She glumly thought. Noticing the sky was still overcast but calm she decided on getting up she went towards the rear of the cave where her clothes hanged to dry. Getting dressed and doing up her hair in a pony tail, she was just putting the last inner button on her tank top on when she heard a boom echo over the island and a bright flash appear at the entrance.

"What the spirits was that!" Korra exclaimed dashing to the cave entrance. The strangest thing happened to Korra then, the clouds in the sky turning darker than before took to whirling around in circles and ice started to spread over the tropical island the once bright place even overcast, now seemed depressing like there was no hope in the world.

Korra then felt negative memories start to flash, She grabbed her head trying to focus when the first memory played of Mako breaking up with Korra.

"You ratted me out to the President?" Korra angrily said barging into Mako's office

"Let me explain,"

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?" Korra demanded.

"Look President Raiko asked me direct question. What do you suggest I do?" Mako said calmly,

"You betrayed me, and my family!" Korra angrily accused kicking Mako's desk aside with air bending.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!" Mako snapped, "I mean it was even a mistake to get into a relationship with you Korra, I was happy with Asami before you got involved I was even getting sex! I must have been out of my mind dating you! You don't want to put out just content with the first stages of our relationship and the drama that is your life is a joke." Mako ranted, Ignoring the pale face of his girlfriends face, the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I can't deal with you Korra, just go away and don't speak to me **WE ARE DONE**," Mako snapped.

Korra just ran from the room tears falling her heart breaking. The memory dissolved to the argument with her father over her Spiritual mentoring with Unalaq, the civil war and the atrocities committed by the Northern Water Soldiers. Then Korra's worst memory started to come to the fore. 'Korra focus' she said to her self using her own water bending to slap water into her face before the memory could begin having shut it out not thinking about it. Pulling on her mask of stubbornness and carefree attitude she noticed a strange robed creäture floating in the distance on the beach, Korra stood there afraid to go to close to the "thing," she knew that whatever that thing was it was not good for her continued health.

The thing deposited what looked like a body to the beach and then left taking the ice and helplessness away with it.

()()()()

When the creäture left, Korra immediately noticed that the area seemed to brighten up and she knew she could feel happiness again and that there was hope in the world. She put this out of her mind and cautiously approached the body on the ground. Then she saw it, it was a body of a teenage boy, she ran the last couple of meters and knelt over the boy, noticing his strange handsome appearance. He seemed to look like a Fire bender with the Air Nomad body size with a really pale skin unlike anything seen in the world.

'What the spirits is going on!" Korra thought trying to get her blush to go way and to focus back on the situation. The teenager groaned then and Korra froze, making a decision she picked him up with the help of air bending and took him back to her cave.

Korra spent the afternoon using water healing to make sure the teenager was not injured and grew hot in the face when she opened the strange clothing the teen wore and saw the lithe muscles that were there along with many scars also noting the fact he was small and looked like he did not eat a lot. Blushing about the muscles and curious about the scars, embarrassed she redid his top and draped his robes over his chest, She turned her attention to his face frowning at the bruise that had formed and curios about the lightning bolt-shaped scar on the left side of his fore head. she spent the evening staring at the strange boy with the rich quality clothes.

Korra observed the unconscious teen noticing that he had wild messy midnight black hair, the teenagers face had high cheekbones which was often found among Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom Nobles and his glasses on his face are of a high quality seen in this world and a strange thing on his right wrist making a ticking sound. She also noticed an immaculate stick strapped to an arm guard on his other arm, For some reason she could not take it off to study it further. The teen was also wearing the whitest shirt that Korra had ever seen and black robes lined with crimson along with strange letters underneath. Looking like _**GRYFFINDOR **_

She concluded her study of the strange person with the thought that he was some noble from the Fire Nation, no one in Republic City would have access to such rich clothing, not even her friend Asami or that supposed Captain of Industry Varrick, also the material was strange and foreign. With these thoughts Korra's stomach rumbled reminding her that she needed food, reluctant to leave the cave but stubborn too much to wait for the boy to wake, Korra left to go foraging.

()()()()

The Dementor like thing was the last thing Harry remembered, before shooting up right in panic and fear, was he kissed? Did he have his soul? Harry wondered if had died and ended up in the afterlife, then the pain hit him all over his body forcing his body to writhe on the ground. When the pain passed he sat up weakly and took stock of his situation.

Doing a mental checklist Harry ascertained to his various belongings, "I have my wand though it looks like someone tried to take it off, my cloak check, my trunk check, my clothes are messed up though, it's as if someone took my shirt and robe off and then did not know how to put it back to together, huh strange" Harry mused pushing his wet fringe away also noticing that his chest was also wet, using a drying charm. Harry then weakly got off the earthy floor and summoned his wand to his hand.

Harry then looked around the cave, observing the unnatural rock formation in what looked like a bed and a crude shelf with clothes hangers and pegs made of rock. Harry raised his eyebrows at the scene "Huh that's strange, where the hell am I any way" Harry thought panic starting to seep back in to his head, He was in Surrey last time before that attack by the Dementor thing at the forest then nothing, He had no idea where he was. Harry then was able smell the air which had a salty smell, similar to the beach the Dursley's were forced to take him to a few years back when the usual babysitter Arabella Figg was unavailable to look after him. The air was hot and humid just like the greenhouses at Hogwarts, further cementing his thoughts that he was not in England anymore.

Harry then heard footsteps coming back and making a snap decision in case this was a Death Eater, He took out his invisibility cloak and hid from view. Harry watched as a beautiful teenage girl came into view carrying in her arms an assortment of strange food that looked suspiciously like fruit, her hair was done in a high pony tail with two side ones on either side of her face and she had a nice tan skin similar to the Native Americans and her top was tight fitting especially around her ample breasts, "Get your mind out of the gutter Potter," He admonished himself continuing to study the beauty in front of him.

Harry stared at the girl before realizing how this person could be a Death Eater, "Get a grip Potter" he told himself again watching the girl and planning his next move. The Girl stopped when she got all the way into the cave and looked around a look of irritation crossing her beautiful face.

She said something irritably in a language suspiciously like Mandarin while putting the strange fruit down then did some thing that shocked Harry, she stomped the ground and magicked the earth in to a chair, "It's not possible," Harry thought speechless wand less magic was nigh impossible to that degree, and this girl just did that. With this in mind Harry decided to stun the girl before she could do anymore magic and notice where he was.

"Stupefy" Harry spoke aloud just as the girl whipped in his direction with shock on her face standing up from her chair before collapsing to the ground in a lump.

Harry removed his cloak and approached the girl pointing his wand at her muttering "Incarcerous" magicking ropes around her body, hands and feet together. After determining that no owls where coming from the Ministry to admonish him for using magic, he pulled out his trunk and expanded it to its proper size. Pointing his wand at the unconscious girl he levitated her into his trunk to ask her questions.

()()()()

Korra was anxious to go back to the cave hoping that the handsome teenager was awake, trudging back to the cave in the wet sand from the ice that had melted, carrying apple-banana and fire-grapes and air-melons. She went into the cave and noticed the teenager had disappeared. "Great Korra, well done you lost him," she thought with irritation.

With a huff of irritation Korra stalked over to the middle of the cave and put the fruits down before earth bending a chair that Toph Bei Fong had taught her before she passed away. She sat in her earth chair wondering if she just imagined the teenager before hearing an accented voice saying some strange words, she whipped around in shock she was sure the cave was empty, it was empty. She stood up from the chair and the last thing she saw was an arm appearing from thin air holding a piece of wood and a yellow light of energy hitting her in the torso. She felt like she was being electrocuted and then lost all thought as she fell conscious and collapsed.

()()()()

Harry went down into his trunk with his "guest" he thought not prisoner to question her. He was met with his owl Hedwig screeching and making racket. Harry carefully put the girl down in a plush red armchair and went to sooth his owl.

After making sure Hedwig was calm Harry went over to the girl and chanted "Finite Incantatem," at the girl awaking her, this proved to be a mistake as the girl breathed fire from her mouth. Harry jumped back in shock choking out the word "Protego" making a distorted shield appear in front of him to block the fire from harming him. The girl looked shocked at this strange phenomena that blocked her attack it was then that she noticed her bound situation and fear crept into to her eyes at the situation she found her self in.

Harry having recovered from the impromptu attack stood behind his shield, noticed the fear on the girls face and decided that being attacked by a girl he essentially kidnapped was fair game decided to speak calmly to the girl, "Hello my name is Harry Potter, you have nothing to fear from me, I need to know if you are a threat."

The girl stared at him with confusion before stating in the strange language.

"**Wait I don't understand what you are saying, Who are you?, What is the meaning of this?" Korra stopped then said, "My name is Korra, I am the Avatar, I demand that you release me!" "Look can you just release me, I haven't done anything wrong, If it's about the Dark Spirits then I am doing everything in my power." **

Harry stared at the girl after she spoke in her language, it sounded like the Mandarin Chinese he had heard Cho Chang speak in school, it did not make sense to Harry though the girl looked like an American Native or an attractive Eskimo with European facial features if her get up was anything to go by. He thought that maybe she was speaking in her native language and did not know English. Harry walked over to his spell books keeping the beautiful girl in sight, as she struggled with the ropes eventually to stop and look around the room at his various trinkets with open shock and awe. He turned his attention to looking for a spell to help him speak or understand what they were saying to each other.

I took a few minutes to find it in "A Wizards spell book and guide to understanding Foreigners," Harry read the spell and then found the wand movements, the book also cautioned that the new words would be forced into the intended recipients head and will give them head aches and that Magical languages like, Mermish, Elven or Parseltongue and a few other were impossible to impart in this way.

After satisfactorily getting the spell Harry went over to the girl who had observed him and the room in awe quietly, the look turned to startled when Harry approached the girl pointing the wand at her. Her eyes going wide and her fear returning full force. He simply said making a circular motion with the wand at their heads, "Linguae Mysterium Lingua Anglicus."

()()()()

The boy gave her a look of confusion after she had finished speaking before a look of excitement crossed his handsome face. She watched him go over to a shelf with books also noticing that he had positioned himself so he could see her and read the book, "Smart" she thought in frustration as she tried to get out of her rope restraints, she tried to subtlety fire bend the ropes away to find to her shock that they did not burn.

Giving up she looked around the room only to see thing she could never imagine in her wildest dreams, a moving picture on what looked like a newspaper of a pompous looking man in robes giving a speech with bowl like hat, a hovering feather in the corner made her gape, and the books flying around resorting themselves in the book shelf and a moving portrait of a landscape, a moving figurine of a what looked like a dangerous winged creäture sprouting fire, similar to the now extinct dragons of the Fire Nation.

The teenage boy eventually returned to her pointing his stick at her and the awe and confusion turned into fear as she remembered that this person had powers she didn't understand or could defend against. The teenager waved the stick in a circular motion saying "Linguae Mysterium Lingua Anglicus" her head exploded into pain and the boy dropped his stick and grabbed his.

It was a painfully surreal feeling Harry decided as he felt knowledge of a language seep into his head, the process took about five minutes before Harry got the full knowledge on how to speak her language.

Turning to the girl Harry spoke his first words to the girl who was wincing in pain, "I am sorry, about the spell I was just getting the knowledge on how to speak to you, I don't think you are a Death Eater but I had to be careful and was forced to bound you to protect my self when you showed advanced wand less magic" Harry said.

The girl just sat there with wide eyes before saying, "What the Spirits" and passing out from the pain.

_**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, review and tell me if you like or dislike.**_

_**Linguae mysterium lingua anglicus - Mysterious Language to English Language  
**_


	3. The Rise of a Dark Kingdom

**A/N Still own nothing :( Sorry this chapter is a filler and is really short  
**

**Chapter III**

September 7th 1994

The birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly and nary a sight of clouds in the sky above Croydon. The locals were getting ready for the busy work day ahead, business people walking along the side walks with leather briefcases heading into Greater London or to the train stations dotted around the city. It was in the Queens Gardens near Croydon's City hall that the unusual sound of cracks were heard and a group of motley dressed people appeared seemingly from thin air. Unaware they were being observed from afar.

()()()()

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted after finding out that Harry Potter was missing from Privet Drive, The headmaster had spent the rest of his time searching for young Harry afraid of what will happen if the Dark Lords forces managed to capture Harry before they did. The Ministry of Magic had stripped Albus of his Wizengamot status after a popular vote from the judicial and legislative branch of the Wizarding government led by that prejudiced bitch Delores Umbridge. With a shake of his head Albus put the thoughts out of his mind and turned to the group of people accompanying him.

"Alastor take Nymphadora and go and search the train stations and surrounding areas, remember that Severus said that a Death Eater had seen Harry in the area and that they are also in the area looking for him so be careful, send a Patronus if you see any sign of Harry or Death Eaters," Albus Dumbledore ordered looking old and frail.

"Aye understood Albus we will find Potter, ye not need to worry." said Alastor Moody.

"Harry is missing Sir and Sirius is going spare and his insanity is getting worse with the loss of his godson." Nymhadora Tonks said to Dumbledore nervously.

"We will have to find him before Sirius does anything stupid but right now I have Remus looking after him." said Kinsley Shacklebolt indifferently.

Albus nodded his head in acknowledgment and said to the other group of people still standing there awaiting orders.

"Vance take Mundungus and go search the western half of the city." Vance and Mundungus nodded.

"Shacklebolt and Minerva go to the Northern side of the city and search for Harry there, Hestia you are with me, we will be in the Central part of the city also remember that Death Eaters are in the area as well so be vigilant and do not engage, place monitoring spells to keep an eye out for Harry if he goes through already searched areas. Dismissed!"

The group raised their wands to their chest pounded once in a fist and turned to carry out there tasks unaware of the multiple red dots being aimed at their bodies.

()()()()

High up in the bell tower with a group a disgusting muggle filth stood Bellatrix Lestrange holding her wand at a group of Imperioed muggles they had managed to kidnap from a special forces military base.

The muggles were dressed in their now filthy camouflaged uniforms holding long weapons with a scope at the motley group in the park below.

The mirror in her hand shook and Bellatrix glanced down to see Pius's face appear in the mirror.

"Proceed with the plan." Pius stated with a grin which Bellatrix returned with feral ferocity."

"Muggle's take aim at your targets and open fire." Bellatrix cackled doing a little jig on the spot in glee.

The muggles moved their L42A1 sniper rifle's and with a loud crack that sound eerily like rolling thunder the group below collapsed to the ground. Bellatrix ordered another round of firing into the bodies below, relishing from the screams of panic emanating from the surrounding area and the sirens starting blare approaching closer toward their spot. Deciding that was enough Bellatrix stepped up to each of the muggles and placed her wand at their heads and cast the killing curse. Then the insane convict pulled out a snake medallion from her robes and port-keyed from the spot to go to her beloved master.

()()()()

Bellatrix skipped into her masters manor going straight to the now refurbished ballroom where Voldemort was about to begin another meeting.

"My Lord, the job is done Albus Dumbledore and the group with him are dead." Bellatrix crooned, approaching his throne, holding her arms straight in front of her hands clasped together, turning form side to side like a love sick girl receiving her first kiss.

"You have done well my dear." Voldemort smirked reaching out to stroke her cheek making her sigh.

Turning to towards his other Death Eaters he stood and addressed them.

"Lucius, initiate the take over of the Ministry of Magic. Get Delores to initiate a lock down and declare Martial Law, You are to find Cornelius Fudge and execute him in the Atrium with the message 'Blood Traitor' and take over as the interim Minister of Magic."

Turning to the Carrow siblings the Dark Lord the said, "Go to the muggle Prime Ministers office and Imperio him and order a cabinet meeting to Imperio them as well."

Lord Voldemort then turned to Severus Snape, "Severus you are to go to Hogwarts with a Death Eater contingent and take control of the School, round up every witch and wizard and feed them Veritaserum and find out their loyalties, any one that is in the Order of the Phoenix or have friends of family in the organization is to be detained for further questioning also find the girl Hermione Granger and detain her, she is supposed to the smartest in her generation, snap her wand and send her to the Ministry cells". Any other resistance is to be met with crucio."

"Yaxley go with Lucius and take control of the Auror Department with another Death Eater contingent detain any who resist and dissolve the department and reform it into the Legio Magicae, then oversee operations of Azkaban as well."

Looking at the other members of his inner circle Voldemort finished his instructions, "The population of the Wizarding world stands at four hundred and sixty thousand in the World, the muggles are about six billion in strength, We will restore the traditions of our culture from muggle filth and soon the purges will begin but we must proceed with caution for we may end up losing with their technology, We will take over the British Ministry and then the rest of Europe. Imperio the muggle heads of state and manipulate a world war to shrink the muggle numbers after we have tampered with their nuclear weapons."

Voldemort paused watching as his inner circles eager eyes watched him.

"We most do our best to not aggravate the neutral Wizarding population, all suspected light members are to be watched and detained for questioning, executed publicly if resistance is found. Muggle borns are to be detained and questioned by Veritaserum and then obliviated from their muggle origins, Once the Ministry falls we will use the birth and blood status record book and find every magical born to muggles and take them from their family obliviating the family and the child as necessary. Go now my Legion carry out you're tasks," The Dark Lord finished dramatically.

The Group cheered their Lord before bowing and leaving to carry out his orders. The Dark Lord smiled for the first time in his life as his plans came to fruition and culminating into the rise of a Dark Kingdom.

()()()()

**A/N: This is the last major view from Harry's old universe and will now mostly focus on Korra's universe. I am also curios if anyone would like to see Hermione, Sirus, Remus, or any other character from the HP universe show up in Korra verse? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
